1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication system of a first device and a second device. For example, the present disclosure relates to a camera system which transmits and receives data between an interchangeable lens and a camera body.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses a camera system which has an image capturing lens and an imaging device, and which transfers data between the image capturing lens and the imaging device according to a communication method matching data to be transmitted.